If we never met
by BlackDarknessFanfics
Summary: What would happen to you if Kuroshitsuji never had been made? ... I think, about the same as if Grell never met Sebastian, and Sebastian never met Ciel ... This is not an endless love circle between the three of them, its the beginning of the end between them. (((Warning: This is a yaoi, and i have made Grell and Sebastian a bit different from their real personality)))
1. The beginning of the end

**NOTE!**

**I DO NOT OWN kuroshitsuji, OR SEBASTIAN, CIEL, GRELL, WILL, OR ANY OTHER AMAZING CHARACTER!  
All the rights goes directly to Yana Toboso!**

**Anyway, please do enjoy the first part of it.**

* * *

The red haired reaper, stared into the dark night sky. There was no cloud nor any moon to be seen up there, could make people wonder what more could be out there. He sighed lightly. The red reaper who was normally so happy, flirty and hyper, was now seen sad, with pain in the heart.

Grell Sutcliff, was the red reapers name, and he was in love with a demon. It has been a forbidden love. The dark demon with the raven black hair, and the red eyes, that sometime could turn into the most beautiful pink. That demon had deffently beat Grell in every possible way ever made.

Sebastian Michaelis, the about most beautiful man who had ever set legs on this cruel world. Yet, this man was a butler to a very spoiled brat. Yes, that spoiled brat is Ciel Phantomhive. A little boy, who lost his parents, who stopped smiling, or even pretending to smile, who likes bossing his servants around. Like his butler.

"Ohhh why Sebby... what is so nice about his soul.. I could give you any soul you want!" the red reaper cried out as he hung his head to look down. Grell was never seen sad, and he knew nobody would see him right now. Who would have time to look up on the roof to see who was sitting there? Yeah, Grell was sitting on a rooftop in town. Surely there would be nowhere else Grell could go. He was not welcome in the Phantomhive Manor. He would end up being more down with Will. And he could end up being thrown out by the undertaker.

The night sky made its own shadows on the road, and mainly the whole town, while the light from the houses tried to make an effort to light it all up again. Grell couldn't help but to snicker in a mocking way. How pathetic this town was,and how pathetic the light was for trying to cover in for the darkness. Just like Grell never knew much of how to love, or how to be loved, so didn't the light know anything about being weaker then the darkness.

Grell had often heard Undertaker laugh to himself while telling himself jokes. Stupid jokes, right from somebody's mother being dead, to the light stories about how the moon and the sun were once lovers. That was in fact a nice story, and Grell couldn't help but to keep thinking about it. Undertaker always seemed so mean and so rude, yet this story was sweet.

The story was about the sun and the moon, being lovers, but the moon gave up his own life so the sun could live. Its so ironic, yet so beautiful. Nothing you would ever think Undertaker would say, but he did. Grell know, because he was there, and he heard it.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hall of the Phantomhive Manor. It was late, and the young master had already gone to bed, aswell as the other servants. Everything was quiet, and only the butler himself was still awake. So what should he use his delightful time on?

Having to check on the young lord a few times at night, was not something he had to do, it was something he wanted to do. He opened the door to the lords room, only to see pitch darkness, and the sounds of the master sleeping soundly.

It was nice. yet, something was missing, wasn't there? Sebastian closed the door again and stood there for what seemed like an hour or two, thinking to himself. He was so used to the red reaper annoying him when everyone had finally gone to sleep.  
The red reaper had in fact been gone for quit awhile. Ever since...

**-Flashback-  
**_"So... if you win, i'll not flirt with you for a week!" The red haired reaper yelled out.  
"How about, you stay away from me for the rest of __eternity__?" Sebastian sighed.  
Sebastian was just sitting there, on the couch, when the red reaper came as an unwanted visitor._

_Sebastian really didnt know how the talk had changed from one topic to another.  
"What? No... then i would never see you..."  
"That is the point Grell"  
"... Sebastian, i honestly dont know what you want me to do... im trying here!"  
"Trying to do what? Force me to hurt you? or make me hate you?"  
"Fine! if you win, i will stay away."  
"Do you hoenstly mean that?" Sebastian finally looked up from the book he was reading,  
and was now looking up at the red reaper who was awfully close to the butler.  
"Yes... but you won't win"  
"Let's see..."  
"Alright. I dare you to... Um, switch places with me for one whole day!"  
"Deal, and if i win, you will stay away forever"  
"Yes.. But if i win, whitch i will, YOU will become my boyfriend!" Grell said with a nod.  
Sebastian felt disgusted just by the thought of being stuck with the reaper.  
With that, they shook hands, to make the deal.  
__**-Flashback end-**_

Sebastian sighed softly, not like a sad sigh or a happy sigh. Just a normal sigh. Sebastian had won. He was able to take over the reapers job for one whole day, but to admit it... It was quiet funny to watch the reaper break down from being a simple butler for just one day.

Sebastian was not one to feel bad for saying or doing sudden things, but what he said was maybe a little too rough towards the reaper. Sebastian never really was rough, nor did he say bad words often. As a butler for the young lord, he would have to set a good example.

Yet...

_**-Short flashback-  
**__"I just want your attention, sebby!" The red reaper cried out falling to his knees,  
infront of the raven black demon, who was simply rolling his eyes.  
"Pathetic..." He said with a sigh, "We had a deal, Grell, dont be a sore loser  
and just leave already" He said, looking down at the reaper.  
__**-Flashback end-  
**_

Grell had not been seen near the manor nor near Sebastian himself for about 2 weeks now. It was peaceful, yet it felt weird to finally be able to do whatever he wanted.  
"I will not waste my time on these thoughts..." Sebastian demanded himself. He knew the reaper would come back. The reaper always came back, rather Sebastian wanted him to or not.


	2. A nightmare dressed like a daydream

_**NOTTTEEEEEEE!  
I still do not own Black Butler, or the charecters in it!  
Enjoy part two!**_

_**Please like, and do leave an opinion :)  
It would mean so much to me!**_

* * *

_**"Have you ever dreamed that somebody was gone? out of the world? away from you? ...  
**__**Or maybe even dead? or perhaps somebody wished you to be gone?  
**__**now, why would that be alright? its a mistake that everybody makes at least once in their life..."**_

How could it be that once somebody is out of your life, you somehow feel worse. It doesn't matter rather the person is rude, annoying, or nice. You will be used to that one person being there to mock you, or annoy you, or help you. The circle of life goes that way, through everybody.

Sebastian knows this. He has been around for a long time after all. Seeing people, feeling their pain, feeling their pleasure. Being there to watch people live or die, get sick or get married, be happy or sad. Some people are stronger then others, through mind and body.

Grell knows this. He has been through the to-die-list. Killed people. Seeing how happy people can be, and how sad others can be. How much pain can live in a human body, and how much joy can be in a single moment. Seeing how arogant some people are, and how loving other are.

But somehow, these two people are so different, not only my race, but also by mind. A reaper, and a demon, bound to forever being seperated, by a deal? -

* * *

"Ahhhh M'Dear! So happy to finally enjoy your company again"  
"Ah, yeah Undertaker... long time, no see, isn't that right..." Grell said, laying his arms over his head, so it would look somehow like he was stretching.  
"Oh but... What's wrong now, M'dear?" Undertaker said, as he leaned his head closer in to the red reaper, who had finally taken time off to come by.  
"Nothing.. why would anything be wrong. As fabulous as ever, am i right?" the red reaper laughed. "so what have you been up to? hiding in coffins, dealing with people?" the red reaper finally asked as he sat down on a coffin. Grell had noticed how Undertaker's wicked smile had somehow become smaller since he had come by. Was it because of him? He couldn't tell how his aura looked. Was it red, as blood and like a beautiful lady would look, or was it blue, and cold as ice?

"Ah i see, i see, i see" Undertaker said as he walked closer to the red reaper, and began to run his fingers through the red hair. "I see something is wrong, not only by the the fact that you haven't been around for quite some weeks now, but also by your beauty of red color fading slowly..." he said and suddenly leaned closer in, and whispered in the red reapers ear, "or am i simply mistaking?"

Grell's eyes had became wide open now. It was that clear. He couldn't go anywhere or talk to anybody without his pain showing. His beautiful red color fading, soon into nothing but the shadows that cover the town at night.  
"No.. What? Im fineeee!" Grell said and forced a laugh out. It was his only defence now. the only thing he was good at now, "I have just been busy... Will have had paperwork for me, and the list of people who really need to die is fully, like wooo..." Grell said, and ran a hand over his forehead, pretending to wipe sweat away.  
"Oh my, so it has, hasn't it?" Undertaker said, and laid his arms in cross over his chest. Who could know more about a reaper's job, then a reaper? Seeing right through Grell's pretending, yeah, that only Undertaker could do.

* * *

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled sleepy in his chair, "Sebastian!" He said a little louder.  
"Yes my lord?" Sebastian said as soon as he opened the door, to the young masters room.  
"Go make me some tea" Ciel said, as he finally closed his eyes again.  
"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said with a small bow and was fastly out of the room again. Why is it that Sebastian has felt so stressed out lately? Did the young master give more orders then normal? No, that couldn't be it. If he couldn't even do a few simple tasks for his master, then what kind of butler would he be?

"Finny, what are you doing?" Sebastian said, walking down the hall, but being forced to stop, because Finny was laying on the floor.  
"O-Oh! Mr. Sebastian! nothing, dont worry!" Finny said, and got up from the floor rather quick. "I lost my bird, but it's okay, i will find him!" Finny said and gave a cute smile out.  
_Who just could smile as bright as Finny_, sebastian thought to himself before he started walking again, futher down, on his way to the kitchen.

"I... I... uhhh!" and a loud bang. Sebastian stoppped. That could only be Mey-Rin who once again has dropped something as soon as she heard Sebastian coming.  
_What am i suppose to do with these people! _ Sebastian thought to himself once again, as he walked in through the doors, and into the kitchen.

Sebastian's eyes went wide. Broken glass and burned food, and only one to explaination to all this, "What on earth happened in here!" Sebastian said shocked, but tried to seem as calm as always.  
"It was an accident, i swear, im so so sorry Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin said and folded her hands as if she was praying, while standing infront of Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes quickly found Baldroy, the cook, who was most likely the one who burned the food... Again...  
"A flamethrower again?" Sebastian said with a sigh.  
"Yeaaaa, pretty much, im sorry... i wanted to make something new" Baldroy said, in a voice that sounded more bored then sorry, but he was clearly sorry, or soon become sorry at least.

Sebastian would have to get this place fixed up again. But first, he would have to make some tea for his master. It would truly be ashame if Sebastian couldn't even complete a simple task as that. "Alright everyone, get back to work... Baldroy and Mey-Rin, start cleaning this mess... and Finny..."  
"Wooooooow this place is a mess, and i dont have anything to do with it for once" the light voice from Finny could be heard.  
"Good, Finny, your bird is by the window, please let it out, and help the others" Sebastian gave the orders so fast and everyone was fast enough to do as told.

In the end, Finny let the bird out, and helped the others. Baldroy cleaned the burned food out, and started making something else, more easy and not so burn-able. Mey-Rin.. well she was just too scared to get near anything as long as Sebastian was there.  
And ofcause Sebastian got the tea ready, and was finally heading to his masters room.

"What took you so long..." Ciel said in a bored voice as he noticed the door opening and his black butler stepping in with a tray.  
"my apologies young master, there were a few, peoblems in the kitchen" Sebastian said calm as he pured tea up in a cup and handed it over to his master.  
"Hmm... i see" Ciel said, and watched his butler carefully, but sharp, "Speaking of which... That red reaper haven't shown his face lately, not here nor when we are out..."  
"Im afraid not, my lord..." Sebastian said, standing there, infront of his lord, while Ciel sipped his tea so carefree, like only a nobel would do. Sebastian somehow felt uneasy when Ciel would decide to bring up Grell Sutcliff in a conversation.  
"What did you do?" Ciel asked, finally looking up from his tea again.  
"My lord?" Sebastian asked with a confused face.  
"I asked... What did you do to get him out of the way?" Ciel said, in a more annoyed voice. Only the mare thought of his servents not listening would make him annoyed.  
"Oh nothing, not to worry, young master... a simple deal, nothing more"  
"A deal? what kind of deal?... does he have a mark now too?" Ciel said with a smirk.  
"No my lord, he will not be coming anytime soon, or ever" Sebastian said with a grin. quiet cute grin, and with a little bow.

Sebastian were not in the mood to discuss the red reaper, since Grell haven't been around for a month now. Could it be that the red reaper would in fact keep his promise and not break the deal. Sebastian would never have thought he would see the day, where Grell, who were always hanging on him, could finally be totally fine without him...


	3. Game Over

**Psssssst... guess what... I STILL DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER, OR THE CHARECTERS, I WISH I DID BUT I DONT!  
Please enjoy part 3...  
**

**Wooow this gets updated more then my homework... Ops...**

**Btw, this part, goes really great with the song "How To Save A Life" by The Fray. (Just so you know, wink wink)**

* * *

**Some things never last forever, surely not the thing you secretly want to keep forever.  
Words can ruin more things then actions can, and actions can hurt a person more then you really would want them to.**

Why is it that humans say things that can hurt other people? Why do people do things that can get them or people around them hurt? Everybody has a sore spot on their inside. Some people have sore spots for people, others for things. Some people even have sore spot for themselves. Why is that to get power and respect, humans have to do a curtain amount of things to get it. Do you honestly think that that you would pull it off? while the other might be more hurting them you are? Do you wana take the chance to find, the sore spot of another being?...

Sebastian sat down on the couch with a sigh. What a mess he could finally be when everything was silent in the manor. It's been two months now. Could it be that Sebastian was finally seriously starting to miss the red reaper? No this could not be it. Two months. Sebastian growled to himself and looked out of the window, into the darkness. The darkness had started covering the land only one hour ago, and now everything was finally dark, while thoughts were dropping like bombs in Sebastian's head, for the first time ever, the main thought was...  
_i wonder what Grell is doing..._

* * *

"You know very well that running won't do... Come on Grell, im tired of playing, Lets just finish this" a serious voice echoed through the alleyway. Grell who had been running from Will for a while now. For about 3 weeks to be very specific. Paperwork? No thanks! Grell was too much out of his mind, and was now sitting there, behind a dumpster.

_How low a lady could get, _Grell thought to himself as he let out a silent sigh. He had been holding his breath three times now, each time because Will walked by. He wouldn't wanna run from Will, but Will was rude, and rough, and not what Grell was looking for at the moment. Stupid Will, who didnt think about checking the dumpster. It's all good. What he doesn't know, won't...

"What are you doing here demon... this is not a matter concerning you..." Will said. Demon? what demon? Grell tried to peep a little bit out, but all he could see was Will, standing there looking at something, or someone.  
"I know, im looking for someone..." a voice answered and then, Grell knew who it was. He hid back behind the dumpster with wide eyes. Sebastian was there. He wasn't suppose to be. How could Grell leave him alone, if he was in the way?  
"A demon looking for reaper? what for? how ridiculous" Will snicker to mock the demon.  
"Oh you got me... I simply found it funny to watch you look for a reaper long gone" Sebastian said in a mocking voice, and pointed the way back downtown, "He went that way, you will have no luck finding him here, so run along" Sebastian said with a smirk, and had finally found his way pass the serious reaper. Will rolled his eyes and went along as the raven black demon had said.

It was only a matter of seconds before Will was finally gone, and Sebastian was left alone, with the red reaper hiding.  
"You can come out now, Grell" Sebastian sighed and turned to the alleyway Grell was hiding in. It was annoying how Sebastian had to save the red reaper, who could just have run along with Will. But he didn't have to, did he? It was his own choice, wasn't it?

"Oh alright alright, what do you want?" Grell finally said with a sigh as he stood up and walked out from the alleyway. It had taken time, and a whole lot of power to not jump on Sebastian the second Grell saw him.  
"Where have you been?" Sebastian asked in a calm voice, yet shocked on the inside.  
"Gone? Did you forget our deal, Sebastian?"  
"I did not, but i did not expect you to keep that promise"  
"I always do, dont i?" Grell said, trying his best to do his normal freaky smile he always did, waving his arms around, like he would normally do. It took so much of himself to stay like this. He kept to the shadows, because he still remember...

_"I see something is wrong, not only by the the fact that you haven't been around for quite some weeks now, but also by your beauty of red color fading slowly..."  
_

How awful. Grell wouldn't want Sebastian to notice what undertaker could spot so easily.  
"But in all honesty, i can not stay away if you're here, now, can i?" Grell said and turned his back on the demon, while walking away. While walking away, Grell's inside was screaming and crying to be allowed back into the warm arms of his demon again. There was an empty spot, and nobody noticed.  
"Yes, ofcause... My apologies" Sebastian said but whispered the apology. The reaper seemed fine. Totally moving on while Sebastian himself was...  
Sebastian was shocking as he stood there in same spot, watching the red reaper leave, and still stood there when Grell could finally not be seen anymore  
_So it is forever after all... I see... _Sebastian said and closed his eyes.

* * *

_No! Go back, No.. i don't want to! NO! please... go back!_ Grell's head was going crazy, and he was going out of his mind. How could he just leave like what, and pretend he was fine, when he was screaming for Sebastian's love on the inside. He wouldn't want Sebastian to see what a mess he was, nor how helpless he could be now that he knew Sebastian truly didnt care. But what did Sebastian care for? Ciel? Ciel's soul? He wouldn't want Sebastian to tell him directly that he didn't care, that would be painful.

"My poor Sebby..." Grell sighed as he finally had been walking for some time. He was now leaning against a wall, looking more lost then he had been before Sebastian had come. He was already a mess, and seeing Sebastian surely didn't make it better. It had been so sudden, and Grell could have sweared he felt his heart drop down in his stomach like a ball of ice.  
"My sweet Sebas-chan... Why must you toture me like..." Grell started, but was quickly interrupted by another manly voice. A more serious voice.  
"Speaking of Sebastian... that demon really do need to learn his place"  
"Will..." Grell said with a sigh again and pushed himself away from the wall. It was nothing new. He knew he couldn't run away from Will forever, but it was great as long as it lasted.


	4. Love's never too late

**Hellooooo! Its me again...**

**Wow... 4 updates in only 2 days... that means 2 parts each day...  
this thing really does get more updated then my homework...**

**well do enjoy part 4...**

**and no, i still do not own the anime, manga or any of the charecters... i think i would know if i had!**

* * *

**How does it feel to be left in a world, with nothing?  
Surely you have something you can do with your life?  
But if that spark of joy you love disappear, what do you do?  
When you become to source of someone's pain, what then?**

Lets face it, life is tough. Sometimes you win, other times you lose. Sometimes you are left with nothing, and other times you are left with a whole lot of stuff you really dont need. You wish for things to come true, and if you're lucky you get what you wish for. You have to play your part in god's or the devil's roleplay. You gotta play by the rules, and let nature have its way in your life and in others. Predator and pray, thats just the way humans are made.

And ofcause after a thunder, must come the rain, after a beautiful carma, must come the pain.

.

.

A set of two pink eyes opened. Sebastian's eyes turning more pink then the normal red. It could be no other the Sebastian. Well yeah, maybe claude, but he's not here right now. Makes one wonder, where he is? or not. Yet Sebastian's pink eyes could only mean one thing, Ciel had yet again given the raven black demon an order. An order Sebastian couldn't deny.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian voice sounded through the room like a thunder.  
"Good, now goo!" Ciel yelled out in the entire room, trying to overdose Sebastian's powerful seducing voice. He sounded more seducing then any other Ciel had ever spoken with.

And with a sigh, Sebastian left the room. What sick things had Ciel made him do. Sebastian didn't seem worried at all. He was more, pleased. That night, Ciel didnt sleep. He had asked Sebastian to spend the night watching over him. Something Sebastian would never had done if he wasn't ordered. After all the time when the dark laid across the world, was the only time Sebastian could come out in the light.

"My lord, do you wish to have some tea? perhaps it will make it easy to sleep?" Sebastian said, and folded his hands together.  
"No" Ciel simply said. straight and without any doubt in his words.  
Sebastian couldn't help but to think Ciel looked rather cute and peaceful in his bed, even though he couldn't sleep. Peace comes to does who want it, and does who want it will have to wait for it to come. Sebastian had always had a thing for Ciel, and his soul. Not only was Ciel's soul beautiiful but so was Ciel himself.

"What is on your mind, my lord?" Sebastian asked, finally after a while of silence.  
"You... I am trying to figure it all out" Ciel said with a sigh and finally sat up in his bed.  
"Oh but young master... Do not waste your useful time, it is harder then it seems"  
"Well then it must be impossible, because it already seemed hard from the start" Ciel said and looked up at the raven black butler who had come all the way over to the bed, and was now kneeling down beside the bed.

It wasn't a lie to say that the two of them had unsettled feelings for each other, and secrets untold. It was surely not a lie that Sebastian seemed somehow different after his break with Grell. In order to get Grell out of his life, he had to do it. in result, his mind was even harder to make up, and for some reason it had thoughts and feelings on its own.

"Just keep walking, red-head" Will said with a simple smirk on his lips.  
"Excuse you, that is no way of speaking to a lady!" Grell growled out his words as he looked around, "Where are we going anyway, Will?" He said and looked at the other reaper who had also stopped.  
"You'll see, you will love it" Will said. Was Will really trying to be nice, or was this a plot? could he be onto something?  
"Just tell me..." Grell said and leaned against a tree. Grell had changed so awfully much since his break with Sebastian. Just the fact that Grell was able to tease and play around with Sebastian, was enough to have Grell smiling for the rest of the week. But it had been two months, and Grell was changing. Maybe even faster then he would wanna change.

.

.

"Alright alright. Im normally not one to care but..." Will started, but was very fast interrupted by the rude side of Grell.  
"You're right, you aint" Grell rolled his eyes, while Will was lustfully watching. Grell had changed a new shade of his beloved red color. It now looked more pink, then red. It was like, if you laid a red color out in the sun, the sun would bleach the red color. Not only Grell's color had changed, but his attitude had too. He was like a new person. The Grell who had before been so happy and jokely, with laughs and teases, had now become a more arogant reaper with an attitude that said he didnt really care about anything.

"You are the red reaper, and a reaper mainly, act like one and follow along. We do not have time for you to dwell on your lost love and broken heart!" Will said. He was speaking with a more forceful voice now. "I really do not care rather who you love, nor do i care if you have a broken heart, but it is clearly doing something to you, and the way you work. so we, are going to fix it" Will said and forced the red now pink reaper with him. Grell was standing there, not knowing what to say. With wide eyes and his mind somewhere else, he went along with Will without a single complain.

Grell had noticed he had become distant, and his color had been fading to a more ugly shade. It was like a nightmare, that he wasn't able to smile or laugh. He could just do it anyway and make fun of Will, but what would it do of good, if Sebastian wasn't there?

.

.

((Ciel's POV))

Later that night Ciel had again woken up. He had fallen asleep, but was awake again? this just wasn't fair. He sat up and looked around, to find Sebastian laying beside him.  
"Awake again, my lord?" Sebastian said in a husky voice. Sebastian had done a good job making Ciel tired, because Surely Ciel had been tired, after what Sebastian had done. It was nice. It wouldn't have been the first time Sebastian had touched Ciel that way to simply please and relax himself.

"Yeaah... I dont know why i can't sleep" Ciel sighed and ran his hand through his once again messy hair. He was naked, and so was Sebastian. They were laying side by side, and Ciel knew Sebastian had been watching him sleep.  
"Then we will have to fix that, My lord" Sebastian said and sat up aswell, just to reach over and turn Ciel's face towards himself. With only an inch between their lips, Ciel had already closed his eyes. Ciel was not scared of the demon nor what the demon did to him or his body. He was simply worried about the demon, and the demon's thoughts and feelings. What was Sebastian thinking? was he feeling pity for Ciel? was he torn between two lovers? Ciel would like to know what was going on in Sebastian's pretty head.

.

.

With both Ciel and Sebastian being interrupted while kissing, they both broke apart from the kiss. Sebastian let out a sigh as he right away got out of Ciel's bed and got dressed rather quick.  
"Do you really have to open at this time?" Ciel asked, while watching Sebastian getting dressed just to open the door. It might not even have been anything important by the door. A simple begger looking for money? Couldn't be, since the Phantomhive Manor was sealed off with a fence.  
"It would be impolite not to, my lord" Sebastian said and laid a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead before heading out of the room.

_Who could be coming so unexpected so late? _Sebastian thought to himself as he walked down the stares down to the front door. It was not hard to hear the large door bells, because it was rather loud, and a bloody annoying sound.  
As soon as Sebastian opened the door, his eyes met something, or rather somebody he would never have expected to see coming. And surely not so late.  
"Will..." Sebastian said with a sigh, "What do you want?" Sebastian was clearly not pleased. But what he didnt spot was the little scared red head behind Will. Grell had seen this coming. He could never look Sebastian in the eyes after so long. But Grell would be lying to himself if he said he didnt miss Sebastian.

"Sebastian... I have a little thing, that you can use your useless time on..." Will said and with only two hand moves, Grell was pushed into Sebastian. Grell's eyes had become wide. He was fine in the back because it was dark. Now the light from the Manor was shining on him. Grell looked up at Sebastian, and tried to force a smile. It was too late. There was no helping it anymore. Grell was lost, and only one person could bring him back.  
"What is the meaning of this, William" Sebastian had yelled out, after he had seen the red reaper being pushed towards him.  
"Fix him Sebastian.. Now" Will had said and turned his back towards the demon and the red reaper.  
"Fix him? what do you mean?"Sebastian answered in a growl.  
"Im not broken, you know.. sweety, i am right here" Grell said, a little more sad then when he came. Who had said Grell needed fixing? Grell needed this deal to dissapere.  
"Shut up Grell!" Both Will and Sebastian yelled at once, leaving Grell with wide eyes open and shocked, while the two were fighting, yelling over why Grell was there, over the deal, over what Sebastian had to do and what he didnt have to do.

"S-Sebby?" Grell said in what sounded like a whisper, making Sebastian finally look back at the red reaper. Right then, he noticed something he had not noticed before. The normal so red reaper, had turned into a new shade of pink. Grell's smile had clearly dissapered and been gone for quiet a while now. He looked sort of tired, of what, Sebastian couldn't tell, but he could see that Grell could aswell just lay down and sleep on the floor right away.  
"Will, you can leave now..." Sebastian said in an annoyed voice, when he finally found the power to look away from the newly changed red reaper.

As Will started walking away, Grell thought this moment was meant for him to follow behind, but that's not what was gonna happen. An arm stopped the red reaper from walking any futher away from the light then Sebastian could get, and Grell could now look up to meet a pair of red eyes. The most beautiful red Grell had ever seen.  
"Not you... Come inside" Sebastian said, and gave Grell a light push back, towards the doorway.

* * *

**Oh... its me again... hi...**

**And yes, i did just end part 4 like that... **

**you will have to wait for the next part to see what Sebastian is gonna do to get the old Grell back.. MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**Anyway, please leave some feedback for me guys, i would really love that...**

**let me know if you hate it, if you love it, if its too long, if its too short, if its boring, if its intense, any feedback is welcome!  
(Tho hate comments towards my writing or storyplot will be deleted)**


	5. With a heart so broken, and you

**Hellooo... Another part... Welcome to part 5...**

**Its not the end of the story, clearly, so please enjoy it**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK BUTLER SERIES OR THE CHARECTERS IN IT!  
All i own is this story plot :3**

* * *

**Love really is a crazy thing, yet so beautiful in so many different ways.  
It's hard not to love, and it feels awful not to be loved.  
So what happens if two people end up ignoring each other, because of love?**

Its hard, you stop eating, stop sleeping, you're losing the beautiful color you used to have on your face. It's like a fire that stopped burning, and everything feel likes nothing. Everything is worthless if you feel worthless. Though i will tell you, It's not that bad.

If you ever really in need, think of two people, who used to be close enough to have some kind of bond. Call it love, call it hate. Whatever you wanna call it, Sebastian and Grell had that. Felling can't be controled, but what happens when you become the enemy in your own private life? When everything you used to know so well, suddenly seems to unreal to you.

**.**

**.**

Grell looked around in the beautiful golden looking room. It seemed so unreal, like from a fairy tale. Like Romeo and Juliet. The only negative point in this room, was the light. The light was shining so bright from the diamond lamp in the ceilling, seeing through every inch of Grell's body and soul. It was like a secret coming out. Like letting go.  
"Grell..." Sebastian's voice sounded behind Grell. Sebastian had been standing behind him all this time, but Grell was for once too busy to notice it.

"I- Im really sorry Sebastian, I never meant for Will to take me here, I do not wanna break our deal, since i know important a deal is for a demon" Grell said quickly, he somehow felt like he had to explain himself, but it seemed like Sebastian wanted something else.  
"So you do really not want to see me anymore. Are you fine without me near?"  
"What? No i miss you, im not..." Grell started but got interrupted by Sebastian.  
"The same without me?" Sebastian ended the sentence rather quickly.

These words coming out from Sebastian's mouth made Grell go shocked. This love he had for Sebastian had intill lately been nothing but a tease, so make Sebastian feel umcomfortable, but Grell quickly found out that he had deeper and more true feelings for the raven black haired demon.

"Im very very sorry Sebastian" Grell said and closed his eyes as he finally looked away from the demon.  
"Why are you sorry? You're color has faded, Grell..." Sebastian said, as he stepped closer to the reaper. No matter how close Sebastian came, Grell was not looking up. These yet so green eyes of Grells was covered but nothing but pain.  
"I do need you near, but i can not do it, i only end up annoying you" grell said, and it almost sounded like he was crying when he said it.  
"I did not mean it, Grell.. I was angry" Sebastian simply stated. Grell was truly not as annoying as Sebastian (or Ciel for that matter) felt at times. Sure, Grell could come at the worst times, make jokes that could piss people off, flirt with Sebastian at the worst times, but it was Grell. It was the red reaper so many loved even though he was like that.  
"The deal..?"  
"No.. that you are pathetic, and annoying"  
"But i am... " Grell said and finally turned his face back to the the demon. Sebastian had by now come all close. They were only inches apart, and it was like they could feel each others breath. With a simple move, Sebastian put his lips together with Grells, and together had a kiss. It felt like the whole world had suddenly turned to the better and Grell suddenly felt like he could fly. He had a deal with the demon that he would stay away, but if Sebastian came back by himself, did that break the deal?  
Anyway, Grell was too busy to think of that right now, because Sebastian was now kissing him. Sebastian simply had no problem with it. It was like kissing Ciel. Hmm... Ciel.

**.**

**((Ciel's POV))**

Ciel could feel there was something wrong, when Sebastian didn't come back right away. He didn't know what happened, but how dared Sebastian not come back, when he knew his master was tired and couldn't sleep. He sighed as he stood up from the bed, and cook some clothes on. He didn't fully dress up, since he would surely come back to bed.

Quickly out of the door. When he was walking down the hallway, he could hear Sebastian talk, with a voice that sounded strangely familier. There was no doubt, and just the thought about it, made Ciel stop where he was. It was Grell, but what was Grell doing here?

Ciel couldn't stop himself. He wouldn't want Sebastian or Grell to know he was peeking on them, but he had to. He didn't wanna run into something dangerous. What tortures could Grell be doing to Sebastian. He took a deep breath and peeked though the corner of the open doorway, and his eyes went wide right away. A stumple backwards in shock and Ciel could only cover his mouth with his hand. What had he just seen. Sebastian was kissing Grell, or Grell was kissing Sebastian. Ciel wasn't sure which one was more true, but either way, they were kissing, and...

_You are only suppose to kiss me..._ Ciel thought to himself as suddenly a tear fell from his eyes. Ciel had never been one to cry, but he did. He had already stopped smiling after his parents died, but, now the one he thought was most important to him, and who he thought he was most important to, had deceived him this way. Ciel knew something was up. He knew Sebastian well enough. Also Ciel had probably been the only one to read the signs coming from Sebastian's behavior. Sebastian was clearly torn between two lovers, and now it was all clear, even to Ciel.

Ciel had finally gathered himself together, and tried to stumble back to his room. His mind could not proces this shock. He looked as pale as a ghost, and his eyes were still wide, even when he got back to his room. All he could do now, was to sit on his bed, thinking to himself '_Why did i let myself think something so beautiful could be true...'_

**.**

Sebastian thought nothing when he kissed the red reaper. He didnt think about Ciel, he didnt think that he was having a love affair with Ciel only moment before the reaper had come by. Something about kissing the red reaper felt right, even though he knew it was only to make the reaper shut up, or feel better. It was only a matter of time before this one moment was gone, and lost in the memmory forever.

When Sebastian and Grell finally pulled apart, Grell stood there looking at Sebastian. The green had somehow been filled with hope and true love for Sebastian, by the kiss they had shared. Grell truly did fell something for Sebastian, but there was only one question... Did Sebastian fell the same, or was he being pulled in another direction? Away from Grell?

* * *

**Sooooo... please leave a review and tell me what you think...**

**Please enjoy this and yes, you will have to wait for the next...**


	6. A beautiful Karma can hurt

**Hellloooooo again, its me ... again...**

**And im here with a new part... again..  
**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER, SEBASTIAN, CIEL, GRELL OR WILL, I OWN NOTHING.  
(Only this story plot)**

**PLEASE ENJOY PART 6!**

* * *

**How does it feel to be torn between two?  
Im sure we have all felt it at least once in our life.  
Being torn between two pets? or two lovers?**

Have you ever tried being in love? well then you have been broken too. A broken heart is hard to describe, and even harder to heal. But it's even harder to heal a broken heart, if you aren't strong enough to pick up the broken pieces. Grell, Sebastian and Ciel knows this, yet, they still play each other, like a game they thought would somehow be funny in the end.  
Knowing that the one you care for, who helps you though everything, is torn between you and another person, is something every human goes though in their life. Sometimes it's better to say goodbye then dwelling on the same old game.

By being in love, all you can do is causing pain to yourself, and the ones around you.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian later that night went around the manor to check that everything was silent and everybody was sleeping. He had spend most of the night with Grell, and he had completly lost himself in how nice it could feel to be with Grell. Being with other then Ciel. Ciel.  
_I forgot Ciel! _Sebastian thought to himself and stopped right where he was. He had completly forgotten that he was suppose to be with Ciel. Ciel couldn't sleep, so he might still be awake. Sebastian looked around, still with wide eyes in shock. He was a trusted butler, what kind of butler was he now.

He turned around on his heals and started walking back to the young masters bedroom. He had been having Ciel naked in his arms only an hour before Grell had come by. Sebastian still didn't know why William had taken Grell to him, but he wouldn't complain. Sebastian and Grell had shared a kiss which was clearly very nice, and after that, it escalated rather quickly to sex. Yes, he did have sex with Grell. He would never admit it to anybody, but he could tell himself that he liked it. He would never have seen himself doing something like that. It just kind of ended with Grell and himself having sex in the second livingroom, and them cuddling up, till Will had come back to get Grell back to his job, in hope that Sebastian had fixed him.

**((Flashback from earlier that night))  
**_"Did you fix him?" Will said, with a frown on his face.  
Sebastian didn't answer, insted he looked over at Grell.  
Grell was standing there, looking at Will, untill he noticd the raven black demon looking at him.  
Grell was clearly shy now, after he have had a moment with the demon.  
The shy reaper who turned his head away with red cheeks, only made Sebastian smirk.  
"Yes, I believe i have" Sebastian said as he finally looked back at Will.  
_**((Flashback End))**

It was a mess Sebastian had gotten himself in. He now stood infront of the door to Ciel's bedroom. He couldn't hear the master sleeping, so Sebastian had gotten scared that maybe Ciel was still not sleeping. When he opened the door a bit, there was pitch black in there, only the curtains were taken apart, so that the light from the moon was shining in.  
It wasn't hard to see that Ciel was sitting there on his bed, looking out of the window. Sebastian could see Ciel's shadow by the window. He opened his mouth a bit to say something but couldn't find any words to say. He stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door. Sebastian's eyes got used to the dark room rather quickly, and he could by now see that Ciel was indeed sitting there. Ciel was not sleeping, but he was sitting there as if he had been turned to stone or had seen a ghost and was in shock.

"Young master?" Sebastian finally said after he had cleared his throat, but there was no answer from Ciel. Sebastian started thinking that maybe Ciel was sitting there and had fallen asleep while sitting, but it couldn't be. Sebastian could hear Ciel's heart beat faster when he had spoken out. Sebastian insted went closer, and kneeled down beside Ciel. Ciel's eyes were indeed open and looking out on the moon. It was like Ciel's eyes were glued to only look outside of the window.

**.**

**((Ciel's POV)) **

Ciel was just sitting there, and had been sitting there, since he had gotten back to his room. He had already gotten undressed and put on his pyjamas on. A white silke pyjamas, which Ciel liked a lot. He had heard when Will and Grell was leaving, and he had seen them leave thought the bedroom window, he was sure Will had seen him too.

He had also heard when Sebastian had come back to his room, and started speaking to him, but his heart broke into a hundred pieces when he heard his beloved butler speak to him. How was Ciel suppose to look straight at Sebastian now. He had put his trust i Sebastian, and this was what Sebastian wanted to do with the trust given to him.  
"Are they gone?" Ciel finally said, after what seemed like forever.  
"Yes my lord, i apologize" Sebastian said with a nice smile, as to say he was sorry that they had come to interrupt Sebastian and Ciel's time together.  
"I see" Ciel said in what sounded like a simple whisper. His heart had broken into pieces, and it was like Sebastian's voice was cutting right though his entire skin.  
"Is something the matter, Young master?" Sebastian said and tried to look into Ciel's eyes, but by the time Sebastian had tried, Ciel had already turned his face the other way.  
"Im tired..." Ciel said and finally stood up, walking pass the black butler and to the other wide of the bed, before sitting down again. He could not look at Sebastian at all right now, It was too painful to know that the one he had fallen for, and given himself to, would play him like this. But somehow Ciel felt like the joke was on Sebastian, because Sebastian was the butler, Ciel was the master. Yet, still he couldn't help but feeling hopeless about this love.

**.**

"That i had to go open. They will not be back so we can continue trying to make you sleep" Sebastian said as he stood up again and followed his master to the other side of the bed.  
"Oh? Are you in the mood for that?" Ciel said, with a stone cold voice, forcing Sebastian to tilted his head to the side.  
"My lord?" Sebastian questioned.  
"Leave Sebastian... I wanna sleep by myself" Ciel said and looked up at the black butler, before laying down in his bed, pulling the covers over himself. Right when their eyes met, Sebastian saw something in Ciel's eyes, he had never seen before. It wasn't anger, or pleasure, it was some kind of hurt, but why? Sebastian started wondering as he left the room.

Sebastian knew why. He knew but deep inside he didn't wanna believe it. Could Ciel have heard them? was Ciel hurt by it? Sebastian suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but he didn't wanna bother his master more on that night. He would wait till morning came, and the light covered the land, which was only about 5 hours away.

**.**

Grell had walked home so happy after that. He had been blushing all red when Sebastian had looked at him. It had been the best night ever. He had been kissing the demon, and the demon had taken his body. Grell had no problem with it. He would give his everything up to Sebastian anyday. Sebastian could make Grell's heart race fast, and it wouldn't stop before Sebastian was no longer near, but even now, Grell's heart wouldn't stop running fast. He could aswell die from a heart attack from this night. Will was walking in the front, with Grell dancing after him behind. Will clearly wasn't as amused as Grell was.

"What did you two do, ugh" Will said, clearly very annoying to see the red reaper happy.  
"I bet you would like to know, huuuuuh?" Grell said as he danced his way up to walk beside Will.  
"I do not really care, you just seem happy"  
"Oh i am! i am very happy" Sebastian squealed in joy.  
"I see" Will mumbled as he moved his glasses up to its right place again.

Grell was clearly very happy after tonight, and Will couldn't seem to figure out why, but he didnt have to. Grell would enjoy to brag but he would be more happy to keep it to himself. Close to his heart.

**((Flashback))  
**_"S-Sebby" Grell moaned out as he covered his mouth again.  
It was unbelievable, Grell and Sebastian were laying completly naked on the floor.  
"Did you enjoy it" Sebastian asked as he laid another kiss on Grell's cheek.  
"Oh i loved it, Sebby!" Grell giggled and ran his hand though Sebastian's hair again. Sebastian would normally be angry and take the hand away, but he didnt mind this time. Sebastian truly made Grell feel special. It was like a dream come true.  
"Im glad to hear so" Sebastian whispered before biting lightly in the red reaper's ear.  
"Sebby... I..." Grell moaned, trying to finish his sentence.  
"Yes? it seems like red color is coming back" Sebastian smirked in a seducing way as he finally lifted his face to look at Grell again.  
"I love you Sebby..." Grell said as he took his arms around the demon again, as their lips finally met again, joined together in a true loves kiss. (Or that's how Grell would describe it)  
_**((Flashback end))**

Sebastian was right. Grell's red color was truly starting to show again. His before so pink shade had turned more red after he had been spending time with Sebastian. His time with Sebastian was the best, and it could always make Grell feel so much better. Just being able to tease and flirt with the raven black hair, it truly was something Grell looked forward to doing everyday. And the fact that he had been able to do so much more then speaking to Sebastian, he had in fact been able to touch and kiss Sebastian's whole body. Every inch of Sebastian's body belong to Grell now, and every inch of Grell's body was completly Sebastians.

* * *

**So... that happened... **

**they had sex... and kissed... and hurt Ciel without knowing... **

**wow... this story just turned really dark, really fast!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**and yes, you will have to wait for the next part! (Again!)**


	7. Love in vain is what we blame

**and here is a bonus for you guys... two in one day... **

**dont get used to it, i will only update it once but, i felt like giving you two parts today..**

**Enjoy part 7!**

* * *

**Being hurt is never fun. But being played is less fun.  
You wanna be something, and mean something to others.  
But when your try fails, do you have anybody you can go to?  
Do you have any place you can run to, or does things just get worse day by day?**

There is a place inside your body, that feels more pain then any other place ever could. A place so sensitive that whatever you do, you could never heal it by yourself. The help from others could only maybe heal it. This one place is called the heart. Its the home of the mosters, and the angels, the good and the bad, the pain and the pleasure.

But why do humans have a heart, when it can bring more pain the pleasure to a person. When you can in fact die from having too much pain in that heart of yours. When scientists says you cant live without it, and God says you have it for a reason, what do you say? and what does your heart say to you when it breaks? falls in love?  
Do you ever feel worthless to the limit that your heart breaks? and the one you fall in love with, is the one to do the pain you feel in your heart. When nothing you do is ever good enough to please a person, what do you do?

Ciel knows this. He knows that having a heart is pain. He knows the fact that he has a heart is the reason he feels so much pain. While he feel like Sebastian will never love him. But he doesn't think about what happened before. He forgot that Grell have had feelings for Sebastian long before Ciel even dared to. So why was he so jealous? why did it hurt so much to see his trusted butler in the arms of somebody else? not to mention a reaper of all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Would you like some tea, My lord?" Sebastian said with a smile and a small bow, to the boy who was sitting in his chair in his office, with folded hands.  
"Yes. Gray" Ciel said very cold back to the raven black demon butler.  
"Yes my lord" Sebastian said as he bowed and then went out. Sebastian knew Ciel was cold. And he somewhat knew what was wrong. He had trouble finding the courage to ask Ciel was what wrong. He does remember the strange scent of Ciel that had come over Sebastian yesterday, while he was kissing Grell. But why was Sebastian feeling so empty and torn apart? A demon should at least be that strong, not to mention a butler. What kind of butler would hurt his master, to gain power? Sebastian only wanted Ciel's soul, right? Yet, he still felt like he loved Ciel, but the same feelings had started growing for Grell.

"Oh.. Mr. Sebastian, is the lord sick?" Finny said and took his hand up to his cheek. Sebastian looked down at Finny and shook his head.  
"No Finny, he is not. He is not in a very good mood im afraid." Sebastian smiled, to cheer the smaller blonde boy up. Sebastian had been so deep in thoughts that he didnt notice that he had found his own way to the kitchen, and that the other servents were there.  
"O-Oh My" Mey-Rin said as she looked at Finny. Finny looked back, clearly not very happy about it either.  
"It will be okay, just do your job good!" Sebastian said in a cheerful yet demanding voice as he nodded for them all to get back to work.

When Sebastian had made the tea, and taken some scones on a plate, he walked back to the masters office. He was still deep in thought, and he really did need to find the right time to talk to Ciel, but as a butler, it would be bad if he let it all go over his work. His work was important, wwithout doubt, but Ciel was very important too.

**.**

**((Ciel's POV))**

Ciel had broken down when Sebastian had left the room. It was hard for him. He really really wasn't one to cry, but he did. He hated Sebastian, and he hated Grell. He hated his life and he pretty much just hated everything and everybody, yet there was nothing he could do. untill now, he had been staying strong, but it was still so early, too early to be able to look at the black butler, or speak to him. Ciel did it. He could give orders, and was acting very told towards Sebastian, but Sebastian's smile did break him in pieces everytime. He had finally broken down, and tears were rolling down his cheek. They had started as soon as Sebastian had left the room. It was not of any maner for an Earl to be crying when he was in company, so Ciel didn't. He cried, but only when he was alone, either in his office or in his bedroom. After his parents had died, he used to cry himself to sleep, and sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night crying because of it. But he would never talk to anybody about it, and he would never admit it to others, only himself.

"My lord I..." Sebastian had started as he suddenly came in. Ciel had not heard him coming, so he had not had the time to wipe his tears away, yet now he did.  
"Sebastian! Knock next time!" Ciel said, as he covered his face and wiped the tears away as fast he could. He had not seen this moment coming. How dare Sebastian come in without knocking. Sebastian always knocked, so why didnt he this time!

**.**

**.**

"Ciel..." Sebastian said as he laid the tray with scones and tea on the table and kneeled down beside his young master. Sebastian took Ciel's hands away from Ciel's face, and then Sebastian met eyes he had never thought he would see ever. Ciel was crying, and had so deep pain in his eyes, that it almost hurt Sebastian even more to see Ciel like this.  
"Ciel, tell me what's wrong" Sebastian said while he didn't wanna let go of Ciel's hands, even though he could feel the young master trying to fight him off.  
"Let go of me! let go!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian, but Sebastian just didnt wanna let go.  
"Tell me what is wrong! Ciel!"  
"You let go of me right this instend!" Ciel yelled.  
"Why are you so stubborn! I can see the pain in your eyes, and I can feel the pain in your body! what's wrong! you have been so cold..."  
"You! You are the reason! How dare you even..." Ciel started, but was interrupted by himself crying. Ciel had started crying and had turned his face away to hide it from Sebastian.  
"Me? Ciel.. Tell me what I did" Sebastian whispered as he got closer. This was only more toture to Ciel's poor heart.  
"You... You love him, dont you..? You dont need me... all you need is my soul... You dont need me" Ciel said, or at least tried to say in between his crys. He was deeply hurt, and Sebastian could sense it clearly.  
"Ciel.. I.." Sebastian had started but was interrupted by Ciel pushing him off, finally. Ciel had gotten up from his chair and went the other way around the table. Sebastian stood up and walked towards the young lord slowly.

It was clear to Sebastian that this was hurting Ciel. It was paining Ciel. Sebastian truly was a nightmare dressed like a daydream.  
"Do you wish me to leave?" Sebastian said. These words. These actions. Sebastian no longer knew what to do. He felt like the young lord needed space and time to breath. Maybe it would all be better if Sebastian just wasn't there.  
"If we never met each other then it would have hurt less" Ciel said and went out of the room. Sebastian had been shocked quiet a lot of times by now, but this time he was indeed again shocked. These words coming out of Ciel's mouth was hurting Sebastian as well. It was true that Sebastian wanted Ciel's soul, but that was not the only reason for Sebastian to love Ciel.

**.**

Grell was laying on a coffin, at Undertakers shop. He was so deeply in thought about last night where he had shared a special moment with Sebastian. His Sebastian. It was like a fairy tale coming true. It was like Grell's fairy tale.  
"Ohh M'Dear, your color is back.. tell me, did something happen?" Undertaker said as he kneeled down beside the red reaper. Grell was not fully red yet, but his red color had indeed started to come back. He was no longer in a shade of pink, he was a light light red. More light then normal, but it was red, and not pink, which worked fine for Grell.  
"If you could not read it by my smile, Undertaker..." Grell answered with a smirk.  
"Ahhh, ah, i see i see, did you speak to your beloved one?" Undertaker giggled to himself as he stood back up. Grell too had stood up when Undertaker did.  
"Yes! We had shared a true moment" Grell said as he spinned around in a circle.  
"Ah now my dear red reaper, do not live in your fairy tale, go talk to him!" Undertaker said and gave Grell a light push. Grell really did feel like going to see Sebastian, but a part of him felt that it was a bad time. He missed Sebastian, and wanted to see him again.  
"I cant... if i go now, he will get in trouble!" Grell said and turned to look around.  
"By the little mud? Oh how Phantomhive can stop love this way"  
"Indeed, indeed" Grell said and started laughing. Undertaker had clearly went along with Grell's romantic talk, from his fairy tales. He had picked up on the romeo and Juliet language already, but that was over with now. Grell himelf was now living in his own Romeo and Juliet story.

Later that night, Grell did go to the Phantomhive manor, like he had planned to. He did not have to speak to Sebastian, or kiss or touch, just a look at his beloved demon, would be enough to make him sleep peacefully. He jumped down from the roof and looked in though the window, but nothing met his interest. Sebastian was not there, which was very odd. Around this time, Sebastian would normally spend his night on the couch, reading something or doing something. But Sebastian was no where in this room to be seen.

Grell turned around and started thinking. He thought about places Sebastian could have gone. But maybe the question wasn't where he had gone, but why he had gone away, leaving his master like that. Was he somewhere else in the house? perhaps. Grell turned around and started looking around on the windows. Most of them were part, and only a little light from the hallways were shining out. In the middle of Grell's stalking for Sebastian, the door opened to the livingroom Sebastian could normally be found. But it wasn't Sebastian coming in, it was Ciel, and... Nobody. Ciel was alone. But why was Ciel alone so late?

"What are you doing here Grell?" A voice sounded behind Grell and forced Grell to look back. It was Sebastian who was standing there.  
"Sebby!" Grell said in a cheerful voice and hugged his demon tightly. Grell could already now feel that Sebastian's attention was on something else, then Grell. Grell looked up and found Sebastian just standing there looking in through the window where Ciel was now sitting. Sebastian used to sit there when Ciel had fallen asleep, but now Ciel was sitting there and Sebastian was outside.

"Sebby?" Grell questioned as he watched Sebastian went pass Grell and directly to the window, where he could see Ciel.  
"Why are you here?" Sebastian said in a low voice. His attention could have been on Grell, but right now Sebastian was too busy watching how sad Ciel looked. Ciel had a blanket wrapped around his feet as he laid on the couch. It must still have smelled of Sebastian. Sebastian could see that Ciel was snuggling into the blanket, and it was clear that the young lord was crying.  
"Why is he crying, Sebby?" Grell asked as he had walked up to stand beside Sebastian. Sebastian looked over at the red reaper. The red reaper was looking in at Ciel, clearly wondering why the young lord was crying. Ciel clearly didnt know anybody was watching.  
"I hurt him... Now i can never come back.." Sebastian said, still looking at the red reaper. Sebastian finally looked away as soon as Grell looked up at him.  
"But... why?" Grell asked as he turned his full attention to the raven black demon. Sebastian let out a deep sigh and turned around as he walked a few steps away from the window. Grell followed the butler, as he always would.

**((Flashback from the moment Sebastian left))  
**_"Im sorry im doing this way..." Ciel said and looked away. He tried not acting broken, but Sebastian knew very well that Ciel was hurt.  
"You dont have to be sorry... Im sorry" Sebastian said, and laid his hand on Ciel's cheek, making Ciel look up at him. Their eyes meeting, like sun and dark meet.  
"We'll be fine without each other..." Ciel said as he looked at the demon, laying his hand ontop of Sebastian's hand, which was still on Ciel's cheek.  
"Sure... I'll be fine." Sebastian said with a broken voice, as he kissed his young lord one last time. Sharing the last kiss from Ciel's love he would ever feel.  
_**((Flashback ending))**

"He loves me" Sebastian said, low but still loud enough for the red reaper to hear it. The red reaper stood there with wide open eyes. How could somebody else but Grell love Sebastian. Sebastian belonged to Grell, or... Grell looked back at the window, where he could see the young Phantomhive lord bury his face into the couch, enjoying every last scent of Sebastian there was left at that place. Grell couldn't help but feeling sorry, and like this was his fault.

* * *

**Ahh, so... you guys might have to wait a day or two for the next part, because im getting sick.**

**Im very sorry, i will try to update it as soon as i can, i promise.**

**and to my supporters, thank you for supporting this story, i was thinking about deleting it because i felt like it wasn't good enough, but thank you for giving me a reason to keep updating... i have a feeling that this story is gonna get dark and awesome!**


	8. In love and War, everything counts

**Sebastian: You really did it admin... :o  
Admin: Yeaaa... im sorry Sebby... :(  
Sebastian: Will i be happy? :'((  
Admin: Ofcause! Someday... You could always date Will :P  
Sebastian: No thank you _  
Grell: Oh that's mean, my dear admin! o.o  
Admin: Sorry! *Hides under blanket* :o  
Ciel: Admin, pull yourself together! -.-"  
Admin: Im sick, dont push me! :'O  
Sebastian: Oh My... *Sebastian makes tea for admin* :3  
Admin: Thank you my dear :'3**

**Soooooo please enjoy part 8 of this epic story... so heartbreaking!  
**

**Im only expecting to make one more, and then maybe a bonus part, but.. im sorry guys, we are reaching the end of this tale.**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME, OR MANGA, OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS IN IT!**

* * *

**With a lost feeling, which is so pure, and commited to only one person.  
The part about being torn is that you know where you belong,  
but you are also being pulled somewhere else.**

It's no secret to anyone anymore that what i really want you to know, is that life is hard. Life can be cruel, and hard. It can be filled with love, or filled with pain. But in the end, your life is what you make out of it. You have the power to turn your life around to the better. Many knows this, but not many have the strength to do it. With so much hate in our world, why do we try to turn love into the same? Why does human insist on making hate, insted of love, when in the end, they can't live without love. They need something good in their everyday, to make their life work.

Sebastian is the only one who doesn't understand this. He knows that life is short for humans, and longer for demons, or reapers. He could spend his whole life as a demon, with one that would never die, or he could stay with one human and watch that human die. Either way, everybody would slip right out of his hands, because that is what happens in life. When you really wanna keep something very badly, you will lose it. And only by losing it, you know you held on too tight. Only by losing your beloved, you will know how much it meant to you.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian could be found in the park, near by town. Alone, and cold. Well his skin was always cold, but he felt more cold now. He had made a deal with Ciel, and he had promised to never hurt Ciel, yet he knew something like this would happen, as soon as he touched Ciel for the first time. He could see the mistake he had made, but he could also see the right things he had done. He had made Grell feel better. He had given Grell his pomission to come back and given Grell back his beloved sinfully red color, and as a result he had lost Ciel. Sebastian honestly wasn't sure what was worst.

A soft sigh escaped Sebastian's mouth. It had gotten dark rather quickly, without him even noticing. He had gone home with Grell, only to leave again. He didn't wish to stay with Grell, only to know he would give himself out. Grell would figure it all out, and Sebastian didn't need more guilt then what he already had. It was a sad story, and Sebastian had yet to figure out how to fix this story. Sebastian had watched Ciel grow up for a few years, seen Ciel be more mature, and seen Ciel grow fond of him. He had also seen Grell grow fond of him, and seen Grell trying to be the best he could be, just to impress Sebastian. Sebastian was truly torn. He loved Ciel, and he loved Grell, but to Sebastian, love was nothing but a word he had never learned how to say.

Sebastian had seen Ciel cry, and had felt Grell watch with guilt. In the end, Grell was not the one to blame, Sebastian was. Sebastian knew he had to make this right, but in order to fix all this, he had to hurt one of the two. So the final question is, would it be Grell or Ciel who had to be hurt? They had both sufferet because of Sebastian by now. So which one of them should suffer forever?

**.**

"Finny? why are you in such a hurry?" Mey-Rin asked, as Finny had come running into the kitchen, and had started to fumble around to make tea.  
"The young master wishes tea!" Finny said, he was clearly very exhausted from running. Finny had taken Sebastians place, after Sebastian had left. Only Ciel knew why Sebastian had left, none of the other servents knew why.  
"Ah let me help you" Mey-Rin had said as she had handed the tea to Finny.  
"No No.. its fine!" Finny said as he had finally made the tea, and was already on his way out of the kitchen with the tea. Finny was clearly very very exhausted, and Mey-Rin could see it.

"Young master" Finny said as he knocked on the door and opened it, only to find the young Phantomhive lord sitting by his desk.  
"Took you long enough..." Ciel said, in a very cold voice, as he sat up straight again. He had nearly fallen asleep.  
"Im very sorry, my lord... I will try harder!" Finny said, in a sad voice, yet still he tried to seem happy, and chearful, which only clearly pissed Ciel more off.  
"Good" Ciel said as he had taken a sip of the tea Finny had now pured up to him in a cup. Finny had stood there for a while, watching the young master sip his tea, peacefully.  
"May i ask something, young master?" Finny finally said, after what seemed forever silence.  
"What is it?" Ciel said as he finally looked up at the blonde boy, infront of him.  
"Where did mr. Sebastian go? will he be back?" Finny asked, in a low voice. He was in fact kind of scared to ask questions like that, and only hoped that it wouldn't piss the young lord off.  
"No, he will not be back" Ciel simply said and started sipping his tea again.  
"Oh... I see" Finny said and looked down. It was kind of sad. Sebastian had been a part of the Phantomhive manor for a long time, even before Finny was there. Finny would like to believe Sebastian had been there forever. Sebastian was truly one hell of a butler.  
"You can leave now, Finny" Ciel said and looked up at the boy quickly, before putting his cup of tea down, infront of himself.  
"Yes my lord" Finny said, and left the room.

**.**

**((Ciel's POV))**

As soon as Finny had left the room, Ciel had sighed and looked at the tea. It was not the tea he had asked for, but he knew he couldn't blame Finny. Finny had never been anything near a butler, and so ofcause he wouldn't know what a butler's job was, or how to do it.  
Ciel had been spending a lot of his time in his office and his bedroom since Sebastian had left, and sometimes he felt better, and like he would have moved an inch away from Sebastian's tight grip on him. He still missed Sebastian but he knew that this was for the better. He could only wonder what Sebastian was doing and where he was, then being interrupted by his brain saying that Sebastian was with Grell, and that they were happy.

Ciel let out another soft sigh as he stood up. He had not recived any letters from the queen either, and even if he did, he would have a hard time working out the job, without Sebastian by his side. He had only gotten one letter, only the day before Sebastian had left. He had decided not to do the job, because Sebastian had left the day after. Life was harder when Sebastian wasn't there, but Ciel would try to work it all out by himself. He would try to be strong, and try to go on with his life. He knew Sebastian was.

"Where are you Sebastian" these words slipped out of Ciel's mouth as he stood by the window and looked out. The sun was still not going down, and there would atleast be 3 hours more with the evening sun.

**.**

Sebastian had looked up as he had heard a voice, that sounded like Ciel. He had made that deal with Ciel, and had grown an unbreakable bond with the young lord. Where ever Ciel was, or when Ciel would mention Sebastian, Sebastian would hear it.  
"What's wrong Sebby? You alright, darling?" Grell had asked, as he saw the raven black demon look up. Sebastian had clearly been down, even Grell could tell.  
"Yes... Im alright..." Sebastian had answered, in a not very trustworthy voice. Grell shook his head and ran his hand over Sebastian's cheek, making Sebastian look back at the red reaper who had found his way beside Sebastian.  
"You are not.. i can feel it" Grell said, as he finally laid his head on the demons shoulder, and Sebastian laying his head against the red reapers head.  
"I know Ciel means a lot to you, so why dont you go back?" Grell said as he had taken the demons hand in his. He could never live with himself if he knew he was the reason Sebastian was sad. It was true that Grell had felt very guilty for splitting the Phantomhive lord and his demon butler.

"I don't wanna hurt you or him, but it seems like i have to hurt atleast one of you" Sebastian said, very honest. It was no secret, because even Grell could figure out that much.  
"Oh darling..." Grell had sighed as he lifted his head and looked at Sebastian. "I will be alright, as long as you are happy... If you choose to stay with Ciel, then so be it.."  
"Really now?" Sebastian said and raised an eyebrow.  
"Reallllyyyyyy" Grell said in a giggle, "Buuuuut! i will not stay away from you like our deal was meant to do... I will stay when you need me" Grell said and kissed Sebastians cheek. Sebastian had not moved. He had by now gotten used to the red reaper getting so close. He never thought he would live to see the day, where Grell would give up Sebastian just like that, but he wasn't hurt, or mad. He was happy, because in the end, he might have choosen Ciel after all.

"Grell..." Sebastian mumbled and moved his head an inch, so their lips finally met once again. Just like he had kisssed Ciel one last time before leaving, he had to kiss Grell one last time too, because as soon as he would return to Ciel again, he would never be able to touch Grell this way again.  
"Its quite alright my dear" Grell said as their kiss had finally broken, and they were now looking into each others eyes. Red meeting Green. Grell simply loved the color of Sebastian's eyes. Such sinful color, of love and hurt.

* * *

**Where is my cookies, dammit! (O_O)**

**Anyyyway... please tell me what you thought of this one... i already have an idea for the next part, but this part tho.. (Heart breaks) is Grell just cute or is Grell just cute... my poor baby can never be happy... DAMN YOU SEBASTIAN!  
**

**Sebastian: ... Sorry O.o  
Grell: *Giggles* I have my dear Admin!  
Admin: *Cuddles Grell* My little babyboy!**


	9. Together we are LOVE

**To The Shadow Summoner:  
"No... Sebastian doesn't make me cookies.. He makes tea for me insted which is good aswell... He should like, make cookies or something... I want sweets.  
SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN, THIS IS AN ORDER! MAKE ME SWEETS!  
Oh.. It doesn't work? Im not Ciel? God damn it!**

* * *

***Sad music playing* it is with deep sorrow, that i do this, But we all know, the good stuff have to end somewhere... This, will sadly be the last part...**

**Oh stop crying, dear, i might make a bonus... everybody likes a bonus, because they are always so funny :3**

**((((I STILL DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER, OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS!))))**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENJOYYYY THIS LASSSST PART!**

* * *

**Sometimes we insist on saying that our lives are great,  
And maybe they are, maybe we make them greater,  
or perhaps our lives just add up on its own.**

By the ending of this, you will know, that even though we have a heart, that can break and shatter into millions of pieces, and we have people who walk in and out of our lives, our lives will still be better. There is a dark cloud of some people, but that doesn't mean their lives are full of darkness and evil. Every single human being has that one little thing that can make their life go from bad to good. It could be family, a pet, a story that you enjoy, or perhaps just the fact that you know that you can lay in your bed after school. A smile hides a thousand secrets, and the biggest one yet is...

"Im fine!" Ciel yelled as he walked down the hallway, Finny and Mey-Rin right behind him, scared and mainly worried. Ciel had been what you can call 'out of shape', when it comes to doing his job as the queen's guard dog. He had not been doing anything, and he rarely had come out of his room. Maybe late at night, when everybody is were already asleep. Yes, that could very well be it. Yet, this was not the reason why the two servents were so worked up.  
"But, young master!" Mey-Rin had whined which made Ciel stop and look back.  
"No, for the last time, you are not to do anything as stupid as that!" Ciel said for the last time as he hurried along the hallway, leaving finny and Mey-Rin there to whine. Ciel had indeed had enough of this. He had wished at times that Sebastian had been there, to control the servents Ciel couldn't control.

**.**

.

Sebastian was walking down the road, back to the Phantomhive. Ciel had no idea that Sebastian was in fact on his way back home. Sebastian's excuse would be the deal. Sebastian were to have Ciel's soul, rather the young Ciel wanted to or not. Sebastian was truly happy by now. Grell had given Sebastian up to Ciel, and Sebastian really didn't understand why, but he had done it. Sebastian would fix this thing with Ciel, and he would fix the mess the other servents had done. Ciel would surely be glad to have Sebastian's fix everything, and that was when Sebastian would bow down, and say sorry. Sebastian had it all planned in his head. He could see the Phantomhive Manor, and it looked just like when he had left. Not much could have changed anyway, but Sebastian had missed it.

Sebastian went up the first pair of staires before he was wellmet by Finny and Mey-Rin. It wouldn't be a surprise if these two had seen Sebastian come from a distance. Sebastian smiled very softly, he had never been one to smile much, but seeing how mcuh Finny and Mey-Rin had been lost without him, made him happy. It was the feeling of being wanted.  
"Oh Mr. Sebastian we have missed you so very much, yes we have!" Mey-Rin cried out like a helpless little bird who had lost its mother.  
"The young lord is so mean! i tried to tug him to bed, and when he had a nightmare i tried to cheer him up, but i ended up with tea all over my clothes!" Finny cried out and had fallen to his knees infront of the blonde boy.  
"There There you two, im here now" Sebastian said, acting as if he really didn't care, but in reality, he was pleased with all this.

Sebastian stood there with the two servents for a bit, before he looked up at the big window which was the only window the the young masters room, only to meet Ciel's stare. Ciel had stood there, watching the three of them, ever since he had heard the two servents yell something about Sebastian. Ciel had rather quickly left the spot by the window when Sebastian had seen him. By then Ciel had left his room, and was on his way downstaires like a little kid, who's mother had also just come back from who knows where.  
_What is he doing ... I did not order him to come back! _Ciel thought to himself as he came down the staires. Sebastian had already come inside, and had watched Ciel run down the staires to meet him. It made Sebastian smile to find Ciel so excitet to see him. It was truly a wonderful feeling to be met and missed this way, even by one he had hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel said after he had cleared his throat. Ciel knew he needed to act as mature as ever, and acting like he just didn't care about the raven black butler coming back. He had missed Sebastian, ofcause, but there was no point in saying that out loud.  
"Ciel..." Sebastian had whispered in somewhat joy, and had stepped closer to the young Phantomhive lord. Mey-Rin and Finny had by now left the two to be alone. They had known about the lord and butler's relationship for some time now, but they didn't wanna say so.  
"Sebastian, leave" Ciel had said, in a cold voice, while his heart was screaming for Sebastian to stay for as long as he needed. Sebastian must have heard the heart, more then the mouth, because Sebastian had now stepped forward and had kneeled down infront of the lord.  
"My lord, please accept my apologies for hurting you this way. It was wrong, and i know this, but i promise to you it will never happen again. I do not wish to see you hurt, nor be the reason that you're hurting, I marely wish to bring you happiness" Sebastian had said with a bowed head. Sebastian truly did seem so sorry.

"Sebastian... " Ciel said, and with that, his coveres had blown away. His yet so rude and not caring attitude was gone, and Ciel was now looking at Sebastian with a whole new look on his face. It was eyes of pain and hurt, yet love for the dear butler, that never really went away. Ciel could try to play and pretend that he was alright without the tall chaming butler, but in the end, what good would it make, when everyone around him could see the truth better then Ciel himself. That Ciel could infact never stop loving Sebastian.  
"Ciel, all i ask of you, is another chance... please" Sebastian said and finally looked up at the young lord. The eyes that met Sebastian's were truly beautiful wish such sorrow and Sebastian couldn't take it. Ciel looked away with his eyes closed and nodded.  
"Bring me some tea Sebastian" Ciel ordered and turned his back to Sebastian and started walking back his office. Sebastian smiled and stood back up.  
"Yes my lord" Sebastian had said and went directly to the kitchen to make the tea.

In the kitchen Sebastian was wellmet with Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldroy. They all seemed so happy and had asked to how he was, and if he was there to stay.  
"Yes i am here to stay" Sebastian had stated so matter of factly. He had gotten a new chance from the young lord, and he was gonna finish the deal as it was made. When Sebastian had made the tea, and had laid some cookies on a plate, he ordered Baldroy to clean the kitchen with Mey-Rin and had told Finny to go do something in the garden. They had all answered with a 'yes sir'.

With a soft knock on the young lords door and a permission from the lord to come in, Sebastian opened the door and stepped in. Ciel looked up from his paper work, and was delighted on the inside but, on the outside he still acted like he didnt care.  
Ciel Phantomhive was truly a stubborn boy.  
Sebastian put the tray with tea and cookies down on the office desk and pured some tea up for the lord. Ciel was watching Sebastian, with a serious and cold face.  
"Sebastian.." Ciel said after a long time of silence.  
"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said with a smile.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Wandering around, my lord"  
"With Grell?" Ciel asked and made Sebastian look at the young lord.  
"I have been talking to Grell, yes" Sebastian answered and Ciel ended up rolling his eyes and looking away. It was clear to even Sebastian that Ciel was not pleased with the answer he had gotten. Sebastian sighed low and stepped to the side of the office desk.

"My lord .. Please do not worry..." Sebastian insured.  
"I dont worry one bit! I am simply..." Ciel started but was interrupted quickly by Sebastian.  
"Jealous?" Sebastian said and this simply made Ciel mad.  
"I am not!" Ciel said and stood up from his chair, trying to act as if he was taller then the demon he now stood face infront of. He wasn't sadly. Sebastian was much taller.  
"Ciel..." Sebastian said and kneeled down so that he could look the young lord into his eyes. Their eyes now meeting, but Ciel's angry face was still there.  
"We did not do anything, that I promise you... I wouldn't have come back if we had, in fact, I picked to come back to you insted of staying with him" Sebastian said, and had let his hand run over Ciel's cheek. Ciel shook his head and looked away.  
"Did he now?" Ciel said in a cold voice.  
"Indeed, he did..." Sebastian said and drew closer to the young boy, "Ciel... " Sebastian had started but he too was being interrupted by Ciel now.  
"You're only here to have my soul, Sebastian... Nothing more"  
"That is not true Ciel... I do love you" Sebastian said and kissed Ciel's cheek softly, as a result Ciel laid his hand on Sebastian's cheek.  
"Sebastian... Please" Ciel whimpered.

"I promised you that i would stay by your side, till the end, and i intend to keep my promise to you" Sebastian answered. Sebastian did in fact mean this. True, he wanted Ciel's soul, but he also wanted Ciel's heart. This one part that only belonged to Sebastian.  
"Dont leave me Sebastian" Ciel begged and hugged Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, he could now see a common feeling that both Ciel and Alois shared. They both wanted their butler to stay, and love them, even when they weren't always able to show. Truth be told that Ciel wanted Sebastian to stay, and he wanted to trust Sebastian.  
"You can never leave me Sebastian... promise me"  
"I love you, Ciel... I promise" Sebastian had whispered and then picked up the young lord. He had really missed it, and Ciel would be lying if he said he didnt miss being held by his butler.

Sebastian laid his young lord down on his bed, because yes, Sebastian had carried Ciel all the way to his room, and laid him down there. The floor was clearly not good enough to be stepped on by Sebastian's Ciel. Sebastian couldn't help but to wonder how Ciel had been sleeping when he wasn't there to help. He felt that he needed to ask, just to get some reactions out of the young lord. But he also wanted to kiss Ciel, so he did.  
A soft kiss on Ciel's cheek, on Ciel's forehead, and then, a soft kiss on Ciel's lips. Ciel did not fight against it, he was kissing back. It was a kiss of passion, and of love.

The kind of love, only they could share.

**.**

.

"Ahhh, Undertaker! Im bored!" Grell had whined out, laying on of the coffins while Undertaker was doing some work with some jars.  
"Im sorry my dear, why not go out?" Undertaker had answered and looked at Grell.  
"Where to? I have nobody to go to anymore" Grell whined back.  
"You did let him go yourself, M'Dear!" Undertaker giggled in this funny yet evil sounding voice he always does. Grell jsut sighed and laid there. The room was totally upsidedown for Grell. Grell could really find fun in even the smallest things in life. With a sigh Grell stopped and just laid there again, listening to the clinging jars Undertaker was working with. Grell wouldn't say he was sad, or angry. He had by now learned that Sebastian was simply not made for Grell to hold. Grell was somehow fine with it. Perhaps he could find somebody else, somebody who was just a bit like Sebastian, some one who was...

"Grell Sutcliff!" A manly and yet kind of angry voice sounded through Undertakers little shop, which made Grell look up, to meet William.  
"Ah, my dearest William!" Grell had said in such a cheerful voice, and jumped up, only to be knocked in the head by William's death scythe.  
"I do believe you have work to do!" William said in a growling voice. He wasn't mad, as to say, but he was more into his job then Grell was.  
"Ah.. Eh.. I-I know dear!" Grell said as he sat there, rubbing his head where he had been hit. "And please dear, be careful with that thing.. You could kill someone with it!" Grell had mumbled.  
"I am planning to, if you dont come along right now" William said, rolling his eyes as he walked out of there in high style, and with Grell followering behind.  
"Coming!" Grell sang pretty happy.

Grell was very fond of William just as Sebastian. William had been the one to teach Grell everything he knew. How to reap souls, how to track the souls, how to keep track of the reaped souls. Everything, was thanks to William. Except Grell's beauty. Grell had done that all by himself, and he was very happy with the result.  
"Say, William, Where are we going?" Grell asked as he followered close behind William.  
"You, have a soul to reap, and im gonna be there to comment everything you do" William said so matter of factly. Grell had started giggling afterwards.  
"Oh? More teaching? Practice makes perfect!" Grell sang as he pulled his own death scythe out, and waved it around. William as always just stood there watching.  
"Grell, stop messing around with it, and use it" William said, in such a bored voice.  
"I could use it, heh" Grell flirted with Will, Clearly. Even Will could feel it. Will nodded and then looked over at a fine lady walking down the street of town. Her time was up, and it was time for Grell to take her soul. Grell had seen her and smirked.

"Oh what a fine fine lady" Grell had said, and ran his hand through his own hair.  
"Like yourself, i assume?" Will said and went closer to the lady. Grell stood there, watching Will now. Had Will just called him fine? had he just flirted back? Grell was surely shocked to find William giving him a compliment.  
"Grell.. go ahead" William had said, and with a jump of excitment Grell had went to the lady, told her that her time was up, and taken her soul, when she had finally screamed for the last time. William had stood there watching it all. Grell surely did have another way of collecting souls then Will had. Grell was more nice. He was kind of a sadistic bastard, but Grell was more polite to the souls he was gonna reap.

"So how did i do?" Grell asked, in the sweetest voice he could.  
"Beautiful Grell, very, thank you" William had said and had finally gotten a smile on his face, which Grell noticed right away.  
"Oh you welcome dear... wait what?" Grell suddenly realized. Why was Will saying thanks? "What do you mean thank you? you asked me to, dear, remember?"  
"I do remember, it was my soul to reap, but i didn't care much to do it"  
"Oh so you used me?" Grell had said, acting so hurt over this whole thing.  
"That would be correct."  
"How cruel Will!"  
"Why thank you, Grell" William had smiled, and again Grell had noticed.  
"WILL!" Grell yelled before jumping on the other reaper. "You are finally smiling with me, this is so lovely"  
"Perhaps i was smiling because of you" William mumbled in hope that Grell didnt hear.  
"Me? Oh William!" Grelll had said happy and clinged even more into William. William smiled and hugged the red reaper back. He had seen Grell be so down and alone because Sebastian didn't love him enough. He had gotten jealous when he didn't know what Grell and Sebastian had done while he was away. True Will had told Sebastian to fix Grell, but sex was not what he meant.

"Grell... did you and Sebastian have sex?"  
"What?" Grell said and finally let go of William.  
"You heard me, you should answer" William said and leaned against the wall near by.  
"I did, yes dear" Grell had answered and made Will roll his eyes, "Will, are you by any chance, jealous?"  
"Yes, in fact I am!" Will said. William was known for not hiding anything. He said everything just the it was, and Grell for now was very thankful for that.  
"Why, my love? Because of me?"  
"Grell..." William had started and laid his hand on Grell's cheek, "I have a very big crush on you and your red color" Will had said.  
"Oh Will" Grell had blushed his beloved red color. This was not what Grell had expected to hear from Will. A smirk crossed William's face when he finally leaned in, and two pair of lips met each other for the first time. Grell really did enjoy where this was going. He really did enjoy where William was taking him now, and one thing was sure, this was the start of a new romance, but where this romance will end, i will let your fantasy deicide.

**.  
.**

Should this really be where we end this? I believe yes. There is not much more to say in this tale we have been on. Ciel and Sebastian found each other at last. Who knows what they were doing while Grell had gotten a confession from William. One thing is sure. Love can surely be found. It probably wont come to you in a dark city bar, even if there is a chance, it s a long shot.

Sebastian knew how love worked by now. He knew that everything he does can effect the people around him. It can hurt his loved once,and ruin his life if he doesn't watch out. He had lost Ciel, but Ciel have had the heart to take him back, even after Sebastian was so torn, even after he had messed up. Maybe Ciel had seen some sorrow deep within the raven black butler?. Sebastian had also seen new and cuter sides of Grell, and these sides were hard to come by. He didn't even know the red reaper, had sides like this. The sides of Grell where Grell could love so much, that even his red color could fade, the way Grell could love so much, enough to let go of what he knew wasn't his. William on the other hand, must have noticed these sides, because their relationship must be going somewhere by now.

William had confessed to Grell, and had asked Grell out, which Grell had ofcause said yes to. Sebastian and Ciel lived in the Phantomhive manor together now. For both pairs, were there work at day, and love sweet music at night.

Love is truly one of the most beautiful things to be seen. Its like a shootingstar. So rare you see it, but so beautiful when you do. So, where is this going now? I dont know, that loving and letting go, is a part of a fairy tale. And even the most sinned and ruined human, deserves to be a part of a tale. It is like, the sun and the moon's love story. Dark and light meet each other, but in order to protect and love each other, they must give up something. I think we all can agree by now, that there is nothing more beautiful then love and life. And as i am the king of the dead, and the best reaper to be found, i suggest you to love what you have, because someday you might end up losing it all, and why would you risk that?  
-Undertaker-

* * *

**PLOT TWIST!**

**Undertaker was the one who told this story all along... HE WAS THE STORY TELLER! MUHAAHAH you never knew! Now you do.**

**I hope you enjoyed this last part... thank you for reading this, and thank you so much for sticking liking.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!  
**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE PLOT, THE CHARECTERS! **

**Have a nice day, my beautiful readers! I love you all, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
